


Accidentally in Love

by Crystalline (EternalWitch)



Category: Bakuman
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWitch/pseuds/Crystalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident when Shuujin fell in love with his best friend. Now, will Saiko accidentally discovers Shuujin's feelings too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

He needed distraction.

Anything. He did not care whatever it was as long as it would keep his attention and gaze away from the guy sitting beside him. Takagi was sure that another minute of being with Saiko would barely keep his sanity. Whenever the two of them were alone, Takagi was always queasy around his friend. He did not know what had happened nor when did he start feeling that way. He cared nothing about those. The only thing that he gave a damn about was the shoulder that bumped on his from time to time, and the feeling was so new to him; it made his chest thump harder and faster every time.

"What do you think of this landscape I just drew, Shuujin?" Saiko asked, suddenly making the other boy jerk, his brilliant, hazelnut eyes meeting with those expectant slated blue orbs.

He snapped out of his thoughts abruptly, he could hardly compose a rational answer to the question asked on him. His brain was working overtime, digesting things before him, glancing back and forth to Saiko's face then back to his drawing. What's with that question? Of course, it's Saiko's work afterall he thought. Then glancing back, he couldn't help but stare blankly at his friend.

"I really like you, Saiko." He bursts.

Stunned to what he said, Takagi tried to explain but no words came out of his mouth so he just motioned his arms frantically here and there.

"Gee, there you go again, Shuujin." Mashiro frowned at his friend. Although he appeared like that, he was already used to his friend's randomness and weirdness that it did not annoy him anymore.

"Uh, erm, I meant, I liked…" he bit his lower lip, trying not to commit the same mistake again. "… your art. That's why I said I like you." Takagi stammered.

The bell rang, indicating the end of their lunch break. "Yea Shuujin, whatever," Saiko stood up, gathering his things. "Just get that name done already." Shuujin followed his friend with a big stupid grin on his face. With that, they both headed back to their classrooms.

~End~


End file.
